


【CA】三次Crowley想向Aziraphale表白，一次他真的说了

by serein_rise



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise





	【CA】三次Crowley想向Aziraphale表白，一次他真的说了

（一）  
Crowley已经喜欢Aziraphale六千年了。

这并不很令人吃惊。自从Aziraphale用他高贵的翅膀为他挡雨那天，不、或许说是更早以前，Crowley就已经不能自拔地喜欢上了他。当然，他拒绝把这一现象发生的缘由揽到自己身上，只是固执地认为是Aziraphale“万能的主”偶尔做出的一个算是比较正确的决定。

所以当Aziraphale提出要让Crowley还他欠下的一顿饭时，他毫不犹豫地同意了。

“去丽兹酒店？我听说那里有一个双人桌奇迹般地空出来了。”

“好啊。”

（二）  
丽兹酒店内。

Aziraphale用叉子叉起一块可丽饼送入口中，上面的奶油把这位英国绅士的嘴角涂上一小圈白色。他用他灵巧的小舌头把它舔掉，拿起餐巾揩了揩嘴，接着又左右扭了扭头，正了正脖子上的苏格兰格纹领结，把衣服下摆往下拉一拉。Crowley看得全神贯注，吞了口唾沫。

“所以，你感觉怎么样？”

“不错，但可丽饼的话还略输一筹。我知道有一家可丽饼店，就离我们的书店不远，路口转两个弯就到了。我去那里吃过一次，他们真的能做出全英格兰最好吃的可丽饼！还有一家甜品店我也很中意，但是离我们住的街区有点远，有时间我真该再让你请我去一次......嘿Crowley，你还在听吗？”

Crowley确实没有在听Aziraphale滔滔不绝地谈他的苏格兰甜品探险之旅，事实上他对这些东西并不感兴趣。他满脑子都是Aziraphale刚才说话时眉飞色舞的样子、他脸上因为高兴泛起的红晕和他因为摄入糖分过多而微微鼓起的脸颊。直到Aziraphale伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，他才回过神来。

“......为什么老是盯着我？我今天的着装有什么不合理的地方吗？可是我一直都这么穿的呀......”Aziraphale小声自言自语着，不自然地在座位上扭动身子，努力转头去看自己身上是否粘上了什么令人发笑的东西。

Crowley脑子轰的一声。他太可爱了。

他决定现在告诉Aziraphale他爱他，以“他太可爱了”这个名正言顺的理由。Crowley是绝对不会承认自己早就爱上他了这个事实。反正现在天堂和地狱都暂时不敢管我们，Crowley这么安慰自己。

“那个，”Crowley清了清嗓子，摆出一副严肃的表情。“Azi，我有一件很严肃的事情要跟你说。”

“又是关于‘我们‘和‘他们‘交战的事情吗？噢拜托，你已经讲过好多遍了，这个话题马上就要成为继《音乐之声》后我最不想听到的话题了。”Aziraphale终于停止了他检查衣服的动作，转过来面对着Crowley认真地注视着他。他水蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，被餐厅里暖色调的光线照得亮晶晶的，使人想起夏天阳光照耀下的湖面。没有人能抵抗这样一双眼睛。

Crowley自然也一样。他退缩了。他害怕被这双眼睛的主人拒绝，他怕惹他伤心愤怒。

“算了，没事。”Crowley佯装什么也没有发生的样子转回了头，拿起酒杯轻摇着。里面淡黄的酒精也随之晃动，倒映出旁边Aziraphale疑惑的眼神。

恶魔的第一次表白，正式宣告失败。

（三）  
他们再次单独见面，已经是两个星期以后了。同已经过去的的几百年一样，地点还是在那个小公园里，在湖边的长椅上。至于把Aziraphale约出来见面的原因——Crowley认为这种事情不需要原因，尽管是他主动提出的。像往常一样，冷饮也是每次的会面中不可缺少的一环。

Aziraphale小口舔着手里的香草味冰淇淋，偏头看着旁边叼着冰棒的Crowley。“所以，这次把我约出来，又是有什么事情要说吗？你知道的，我们明明可以在我的书店里见面，或是其他什么地方——如果你真的有急事要找我的话。”

他猜得很准，Crowley确实没有什么急事——如果想跟Aziraphale告白不算急事的话。但Crowley不急——或者说是不敢。他决定在告白之前先聊聊别的话题。

恶魔清了清嗓子。“喂，angel，你说，如果我们当初没有阻止那场世界末日的发生，现在会变成什么样？人类会不会全部死光——这样的话我们或许可以一起移居到另一个星系的某个星球上——像我之前对你说的一样。天堂和地狱也管不着我们——谁会无聊到去插手几百万光年外的另一颗星星上的事呢？”

“没有人类其实也不算是一件好事呀——如果人类真的灭绝了，那么香草冰淇淋和可丽饼，还有那些寿司，也都会一起灭绝的，这可不行。移居到别的星球上的话，就像你说的，谁会无聊到去插手几百万光年外的另一颗星星上的事呢？这样的话，人类美味的食物，例如可丽饼，就再也吃不到了......”

Aziraphale好像在自言自语，又好像不是。他专注地舔着他的冰淇淋。冰淇淋已经开始融化，为了不让那些黏黏的东西弄脏自己精心保养了六千年的礼服，他用了最大努力去挽救滴下来的奶浆。他把冰淇淋稍举过脸，舐去流下来的液体。嘴角不小心沾上了一点，他微微伸出舌头，扫去嘴边沾上的那部分。应接不暇间有几滴流到了他握着冰淇淋的手指上，于是他换了只手拿冰淇淋，接着吮掉指尖上缓缓流下的乳白色的奶浆。Crowley戴着的墨镜虽然把他眼里的一切都染得黯淡无光，但Aziraphale好像自带光亮。他无法不去注意Aziraphale的一系列动作。他太诱人了。

Crowley几乎是在一瞬间改变了主意。他现在就要表白。

“Aziraphale。”Crowley转过身。“现在我们该来谈谈重要的事情了。”

“现在对我们来说还有什么重要的事情吗？我们可是已经阻止世界末日的发生了。”

“不，是一些......私人的事情。”

“好吧，让我猜猜......Adam的地狱犬又惹祸了？你养的那些植物长势不好？还是说我的着装今天也很不合理？还有......”

Crowley在心里叹了口气。也许现在还太早吧。什么时候，Aziraphale才能拥有读心术呢？

但Crowley没有注意到刚才Aziraphale转瞬即逝的一个微笑。

（四）  
一个温暖的下午，他们一如往常。Aziraphale坐在他的书店里，翻阅着手中经过火灾后的新的书本。阳光照进窗子里，映出空中飞舞的灰尘。店里所有书籍在Adam的那个奇迹之后就变成了全新的，就连一些珍本古籍也不例外。唯一可惜的就是以前书里的那些笔记勾画丢失了，Aziraphale这么想着。

门口的铃铛发出清脆的叮铃声，一个黑色的身影闪了进来。

Aziraphale放下书，摘下他的圆框眼镜。“Oh，hi！你来这做什么？我记得你一向不喜欢看书。”

Crowley大大咧咧地往里间的沙发上一坐，手里提着一瓶葡萄酒。“来探望你——看看你这个可怜的天使在人间的‘堕落‘生活究竟怎么样。介不介意陪我喝一杯？”

“乐意奉陪。”Aziraphale锁上书店的门，从柜子里取出两个高脚杯——为Crowley时不时来他这喝酒准备的，给两人都斟上酒。他的皮鞋叩在木制地板上，发出好听的声响。他在Crowley对面书桌旁的沙发上坐下，慵懒地把自己窝在沙发里。Aziraphale平日虽不甚喜欢酒精——但Crowley邀请他喝的除外。反正两人都有能直接排出体内酒精的能力，没有醉酒后闹笑话的后顾之虞。Aziraphale这么想着。

时间一点一点地过着。墙上的挂钟滴答地走着，照进屋内的阳光已经从下午的刺眼变成黄昏的柔和。屋内桌上，原本满满当当的酒瓶已经见底，空了的高脚杯挂着酒渍摆在小书桌上。Aziraphale还是保持着原来的姿势窝在扶手沙发里，只不过眉眼间多了几丝迷离。而Crowley，现在正在屋里四处踱步，发表他的高谈阔论。

“......所以就是这样，对，正如我说的一样。”Crowley踱到Aziraphale旁边，倚着沙发的扶手。突然，他一下抓住了Aziraphale的领口。

“angel，你听好，”Crowley虽然还是那副口齿不清的样子，但他想表达的意思却异常清晰。“一定要告诉你这件事情，对，就是今天，就是现在。你给我听好了，我爱——”

“嘶——”突然，他好像被什么东西烫到了似的，条件反射地咧开了嘴，露出痛苦的表情，手上Aziraphale的衣领也放开了。

Aziraphale反倒笑了，抓着Crowley的领带把他拉到自己身边，用一个吻堵住了他的嘴以及接下来的所有话语。

“我可是一直都知道你的想法的，至于是真是假，现在证明给你看吧。”

Fin.


End file.
